Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are commonly used in various lighting operations. The color appearance of an object is determined, in part, by the spectral power density (SPD) of light illuminating the object. For humans viewing an object, the SPD is the relative intensity for various wavelengths within the visible light spectrum. However, other factors also affect color appearance. Also, both a correlated color temperature (CCT) of the LED, and a distance of the temperature of the LED on the CCT from a black-body line (BBL, also known as a black-body locus or a Planckian locus), can affect a human's perception of an object. In particular applications of LEDs, such as in retail and hospitality lighting applications, it may be desirable to control the distance of the color point of the LEDs to the black body line (BBL) on top of the correlated color temperature (CCT).
The information described in this section is provided to offer the skilled artisan a context for the following disclosed subject matter and should not be considered as admitted prior art.